


End of the Day

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Candy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endou pleasures himself with candy. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "candyxendou"

Endou removed his sunglasses and rubbed his face in his hands. God, some of the people he had to deal with. They gave him a fucking migraine just thinking about them.   
  
He reached for a cigarette but then that bowl of candy he was given as a sarcastic “gift” caught his eye. He’d never admit it lest it lessen his intimidating appearance, but Endou had something of a sweet tooth, and having a candy to suck on after dealing with a fucking obnoxious brat like that sounded mighty tempting. His sugar craving overriding his smoking one, Endou took one of the round candies, unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth.  
  
Having not had something sweet in a while, the taste came as something of a shock to his taste buds, though a decidedly pleasant one. It was a cherry-flavored candy that was faintly sour. It tasted damn good. Endou rolled it about in his tongue, exploring the glassy, sticky texture while his taste buds savored the wonderful flavor.  
  
As he sucked on the candy in a moment of bliss, Endou slowly came to the realization that it wasn’t just his mouth enjoying it. His dick seemed to be enjoying his surprised contentment, too.   
  
 _Oh what the hell_ , thought Endou, unzipping his pants and whipping out his dick,  _It’s the end of the day._  
  
Endou stroked himself but found he wasn’t getting much satisfaction, even while sucking on the candy. Feeling out of sorts and a little bizarre, Endou took another candy, unwrapped it, and stuck it up his asshole.  
  
 _Aw yeah, that hits the spot._  
  
A candy in his mouth, another candy up his ass, and a hand on his dick, Endou’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came.


End file.
